


Fall into you

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Cohabitation, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Inner Dialogue, Other, Unrequited Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 社长与秘书同居的日常片段，以及一起观看恋爱剧的故事。I fall into you, and I fade away.
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto/Izu
Kudos: 1





	Fall into you

或人与伊兹开始同居了。  
起因是非常单纯的，因为ZAIA依旧在寻找机会摧毁她，而刚刚建立的飞电制作所显然没有飞电智能那样的安保措施，绝对不能把她单独留在公司里。年轻的社长思前想后，觉得只有把她寸步不离地带在身边才是最安全的，要让她住进自己家里这个结论也顺理成章。  
而且说到底，这真的能算是“同居”吗。同居的概念不就是“住在一起共同生活”，而伊兹她不能进食也不需要睡眠，也就是说没有在“生活着”。既然如此的话——  
当或人试图给“他们没有同居”这个说法添加理由的时候，坐在小桌子上翘着二郎腿一直在听的不破谏终于忍耐不住猛地拍了一下桌子，惊得小社长跳了起来。  
“你们这不就是在同居吗？！搞什么啊！”  
而一旁的伊兹就那么面带微笑望着情绪激动的不破，稍稍欠了欠身。  
“我是凭借自己的意志留在或人社长身边的。”  
“……………………”  
不破抱住了脑袋。

在住进或人家的第一天，伊兹主张应该让她来做一些什么，比如做饭这种事就可以交给她。或人半信半疑地答应了之后，伊兹不知道上哪里下载了食谱，把或人家的冰箱翻了个底朝天。这个家的主人没有直接插手，而是在厨房门口默默看着，打算一旦出了什么问题立刻上前帮忙。万幸的是伊兹并没有烧焦锅子，也没有把胡椒粉当成盐，或人担忧的事态并未发生。但是当两个人坐在桌旁，伊兹催促或人尝一尝她的手艺时，他发现所有菜品的味道都带着说不出来的怪异感。  
这也难怪，或人想。伊兹做料理看上去像是做什么化学实验一样，或人能确信她绝对在用体内的计时器与重量计算模块。更何况，他一直坚持一个说法，就是不会吃的人是做不好菜的。即使她穿着围裙的样子可爱到难以置信，今后也不能再勉强她做料理了。  
或人用筷子戳了戳碗里发黄的蔬菜。  
“伊兹，家庭料理和快餐店的速成品还是不一样的，很难精确到用多少克和煮多少秒。所以还是让我来吧，我擅长这种的。”  
这么说着，他把剩下的饭菜一扫而光。

飞电或人做得一手好菜。在家里的时候，他把刘海放下来，再系上围裙，挽起了两边的袖子，看起来比身为社长时的他要年幼不少。伊兹就站在他身后，双手依旧像工作时那样端在身前。  
“之前知道或人社长擅长料理，不过亲眼看到还是第一次。”  
或人似乎从伊兹的声音中听出了些赞许的意味，正在忙着把肉串出锅的他无暇回头确认。他无论如何都想不起来自己有跟伊兹说过这方面的事了。  
“嗯——。一个人住的话自然而然就变得熟练了，自己买菜的话也比较能控制成本，毕竟刚出道的搞笑艺人也挣不了多少嘛。”  
“您之前没想过转职做厨师吗？”  
“……”  
正打算关火的或人愣了片刻，咧嘴苦笑了一下。  
“那怎么行。如果会做饭就要专业去掌勺，全世界不得有三分之一的人做大厨了。伊兹你应该知道我有多喜欢搞笑艺人这份工作的啊……”  
在摆碗筷叮叮当当的声音里，或人听到伊兹说了一句她知道。  
然后这一天或人的胃口似乎比平时还要好。虽然说这个人的情绪亢奋起来一直都是这样，但吃个饭就能快活成这样也确实不寻常。一直到饭后两个人一起收拾碗筷时，他脸上的笑意也没有消退。  
“啊～说真的，伊兹吃不到真是太可惜了，真想让你也尝尝我的手艺。”  
伊兹摇了摇头。  
“不，看到或人社长这么高兴就足够了。”  
“是吗？但是啊伊兹，比起我，你也要去找找有什么能够让你自己开心的事啊。”  
“我明白了，从今往后会试着去找的。”  
“噢噢～这不是不破先生的话嘛。真帅啊。”

创办了飞电制作所之后，或人觉得工作负担一下减轻了不少，有关humagia的委托都是有一件没一件的，再也没有什么堆成小山的文件夹和漫长到犯困的会议了。或人没有事情做，那么伊兹显然也就跟着空闲了下来。  
当然，他也不觉得让伊兹忙得团团转是什么好事，不过现在这个状况下尽可能想给伊兹找一些消遣。试探性地，或人把电视的遥控器递了过去，示意她想看什么都可以。  
“或人社长，您平常爱看电视的吗？”  
“嗯——看也有看，像综艺这种，毕竟以前也是做搞笑艺人的，需要找找感觉收集收集素材……”  
自从飞电的社长头衔从天而降之后，他也有很长一段时间没怎么看过电视了。  
伊兹摁开电视的时候，频道正在播放黄金时间段的电视剧。或人以前也不怎么看剧，不过画面上演绎着的应该就是所谓的“恋爱剧”这一范畴了，是或人觉得自己不擅长的那种。现在放着的这部，总而言之就是连大猩猩都看得出男女主角互相暗恋，并且全世界只有他们两个人不明白这件事。然后这一集的情节关于一场大雨，其中一方的家“恰巧”就在附近——反正就是这类司空见惯的躲雨情节。两个角色的距离就此突然拉近，并在还带着一点雨后湿气的氛围里第一次亲吻了对方。  
和别人一起观看恋爱场景到底是让或人觉得不自在。他偷偷瞟了一眼伊兹，而她正聚精会神地盯着电视屏幕。于是或人找不到理由换频道了。  
片尾曲在男女主角相互告白并拥吻时恰到好处地响了起来，男性歌手略带沙哑的嗓音一遍一遍地重复着“爱”之类的字眼。字幕开始滚动起来的时候，或人稍微松了一口气。他现在可以光明正大地转头去看伊兹了。  
伊兹依旧注视着电视屏幕，一直到下集预告都放完开始进广告之后，她才若有所思一般地开了口。  
“或人社长。”  
“嗯。”  
“接吻究竟是什么样的感觉呢？”  
“……诶？！”  
然后飞电或人夸张地慌乱了起来。  
“请问您有过这类的经验吗？”  
“那个，……没有。学生时代没有交过女朋友，大概是不受异性欢迎吧。啊～，悲伤的故事——”  
“难道不是因为您整天都在说糟糕的段子才把人都吓跑的吗？”  
“伊兹，哪有你这样追加攻击的啊……”  
或人捂住心口，连声叫着心好痛好痛作势要往地上倒。所以当他看见伊兹向他伸出手的时候，还以为她打算把自己扶起来。  
伊兹的右手在没有碰触到肩膀的时候就停了下来，然后向上轻轻地托住了侧脸。在那个瞬间，一切胡闹式的夸张表情从飞电或人的脸上消失了。  
伊兹的脸就在咫尺之遥的地方，或人甚至怀疑自己的呼吸都喷在了对方的脸上。他无法动弹，任由她用空着的另一只手梳理自己放下来的前发。指尖穿过发丝的间隙轻轻地擦过前额，稍微有点发痒，不知道是不是因为精神过于紧张导致神经比平常更加敏感。  
那只触碰头发的手最终也落在了脸颊边，不再挡着自己的视线。在或人记忆里的那双手，涂着青色和黑色指甲油的白皙修长的手，总是礼仪周正地端在身前的手，向自己抛来变身道具的手——那双手现在正捧着自己的脸。  
他面前闪烁着无机质蓝色光辉的眼睛越来越近了。或人下意识地想要躲避，但没能做到。他的大脑里各种各样的想法翻搅在一起只剩下一片混沌，直到下唇被什么柔软的东西抵住的时候，他都根本没有反应过来发生了什么。  
两个人接触着的部分因为或人的气息和体温正在一点点染上温度。或人都不知道原来humagia的嘴唇竟然这么柔软。  
——感谢飞电智能巧夺天工的设计。飞电家的机器人一向以五官灵活著称。伊兹惯常挂在嘴边的那个微笑的弧度，她在天津垓面前做出的那个威吓表情，在假面骑士零一使用袋鼠升程密钥时惊讶的神情……在或人的记忆里存在着伊兹的唇勾画出的各种各样的表情。  
只是此时此刻的他什么都顾不上了。  
他能感觉到心脏在胸腔里拼命挣扎，像一条被渔网死死兜住于是四处冲撞的鱼。与心跳拍共同加速的还有呼吸的频率，他确信现在自己一定是缺氧了，要不然为什么会如此头晕目眩？  
伊兹甚至稍微张开了一点嘴唇。  
为什么啊。  
他逃无可逃，找不出一句可以在这个状况下说出的话，甚至不知道该不该闭上眼睛。无论什么状况都能用自家段子打破的无敌的飞电或人此刻一败涂地。

这个吻不知道持续了多久，可能只有几秒，也可能有好几分钟。不过应该不会太长，因为或人完全僵在了原地，伊兹也没有进一步的动作。  
然后嘴唇上的那个触感消失了。  
或人开始大口大口地喘气，而没等他来得及再做出什么，下一刻他的视野便向后倾倒。伊兹的脸依旧近在眼前，只不过背景同之前不一样了，现在的她背靠着天花板投下的灯光，一头短发向前整齐地垂落下来。  
可能是因为后背撞到地板的冲击让或人稍微清醒了一点。他认识到了眼下的状况，就是说他们两个现在正处于一个不得了的姿势上。  
为什么会变成这样。接下来到底会发生什么——  
……  
……  
……等一下。  
自己真的不知道吗。  
这个时候，飞电或人心中产生了强烈的既视感。  
整理刘海，捧脸接吻，然后推倒——从步骤到节奏，甚至连环境都那么的相似。是的，没错，一定就是这么一回事了。  
关于伊兹这一系列“异常”的行为，终于在他的心里导出了一个答案。  
他早该知道的，只是因为那个吻带给了他太大的冲击才没能立刻明白过来。  
什么啊，原来是这样吗。  
卫衣的帽子在颈后挤成一团硌得难受。他能感觉到片刻之前不自然地上升了的体温现在正通过冰凉的地板迅速传导出去，带着他的头脑一同冷静下来。呼吸困难已经消失了，但他并不觉得好受了多少。  
或人现在能够直视伊兹的眼睛了。

即使是一直被称为“表里如一”的飞电或人，也有一些对特定对象隐藏起来的真心。  
已经达到技术奇点获得“自由”的伊兹说要留在辞职的他身边时，那种发自内心的喜悦是难以形容的。他录制的搞笑段子视频第一次点击率突破一千的时候，或者第一次变身然后认识到这样也能守护人们笑容的时候，想必都没有这么高兴。  
虽然只认识了大半年，但或人已经过分习惯了伊兹陪伴在自己身边这件事。他们相遇之后碰到的各种各样的事件比过去的21年加起来还要多，说第一次遇见伊兹的那天是他人生的分水岭都不为过。她的存在与他是如此息息相关，或人已经无法想象没有她的生活了。伊兹为她打点好了一切，同时对他身上各种各样的纰漏与个性过头的部分该不客气的时候也绝不客气。可能是因为相处的密度太高了，不知道从什么时候开始，伊兹的身上也染上了或人的色彩。她露出笑容的时候更多了，甚至把自己最标志性的那句“一定得是我或人”变成了两个人共同的台词。  
所以怎么会不喜欢呢。  
那么他应该把这份心情告诉当事人……当事humagia吗。  
或人是设想过的。自己涨红了脸，攥紧了拳头，竭尽全部的勇气去告白。然后面前这个有着全世界最可爱面孔的家伙歪着头，一脸困惑地去向卫星检索“喜欢”与“爱”的定义。  
这种状况他无法忍受。  
他很清楚，如果这样的事真的发生了，他一定做不到用一个段子把它圆过去。所以就算会被说成“你一直以来盲目的乐观哪里去了”也无所谓。  
在世界上，有些爱意是不需要，也不能够被表达的。

或人终于动了起来。他用关节有点麻木了的手扳住伊兹的肩膀，来回摇晃了一下，同时叫她的名字。  
“伊兹，……伊兹。”  
他努力地不让自己的声音颤抖，即使声调听上去很明显和平常不同。  
现在，飞电或人的心口又开始难受了。而接下来要说出的每个字都将加剧这种痛苦，可是他必须说，他不说不行。  
“伊兹……已经够了。真的……不要再模仿电视剧的剧情了……”  
或人回想起他们刚才一起观看的那集里，男主角为女主角整理被淋湿的刘海，由着当场的暧昧气氛交换了一个吻，然后顺势把她推倒在地上。一模一样。可能除了性别之外，其余都一模一样。  
他用力地摇着头，不去看伊兹此刻的神情。  
紧随而来的是可怕的沉默。  
或人闭上了眼睛。  
他感觉到一片黑影从视野中移开，电灯的黄光均匀地洒在眼睑上。智能机器人终于从他身上挪开了。  
睁开眼睛的时候，或人有意不去回应她想要扶自己起来的手，自己撑着地板爬了起来。后脑的头发已经乱糟糟的了，他低下头，双手粗暴地整理着，其结果是让茶色的短发更像一团乱蓬蓬的枯草。  
离自己一步之遥的伊兹正坐着，向他行了道歉礼。  
“非常抱歉，或人社长。”  
直起身的时候，她的脸上带着与往常一样的微笑，如同刚才的一切都没有发生过。  
“但是恋爱剧真的很有趣啊。”

“…………所以我在想是不是不该再让她继续看恋爱剧了。”  
或人和不破现在站在制作所门口的售货机边上。或人无论如何都想趁着伊兹不在场的时候把自己的苦恼说出来，而一旦开口，他就觉得自己什么都没有表达清楚，只是把那天在电视机前发生的具体事实描述了一遍而已。  
不破买的饮料随着一声钝响掉进了取货口，他并没有立刻弯腰去拿。这个人今天没有怒吼“你又在晒了”，这倒是个好的信号。  
毕竟或人从来都没有那个意图，他的恋爱相谈是认真的。  
过了一会，不破叹了一口气。  
“真是幸福的烦恼啊。”  
“…………是这样吗。”  
保镖先生取了饮料，把罐子抛了过来，年轻的社长伸手去接的时候失去平衡踉跄了一下。  
他把两只手掌摊平，再弯出一个弧度，让冰凉的咖啡罐子在掌根与指尖之间滚来滚去。  
然后呢。  
接下来应该怎么办？  
不破谏确实是个有点粗暴的直性子，但他是自己目前可以找到的最好的倾诉对象，或许可以找他喝一杯，一边倒无法实现的恋爱感情的苦水一边喝到烂醉。或者干脆联系一下灭亡迅雷.net的那些家伙联手杀到飞电智能，把那个45岁拖出来整一顿，这样他和他的部下就不会继续盯着伊兹不放了，那样多好啊，皆大欢喜。甚至还可以拜托那位刚刚从ZAIA辞职的意气风发的AI技术员女士往伊兹的数据里做一些手脚，删除那些让他困惑和痛苦的有着恋爱感情外观的部分，这样就还能够做回当初的他们。  
——不，不可以，只有那样是决不允许的。

或人拉开了罐子的拉环，仰头喝下一大口。  
“…………好苦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 难以抗拒让机器人看恋爱剧的想法（又是我最喜欢的《海伦姑娘》）。做饭那段本来打算一笔带过的，写着写着就跑出去了。  
> 标题来自Dead by Sunrise的Into You。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
